


You're Help Is Wanted

by FelicityNickwells, SkylerScull1



Series: Five Nights Wading In Blood [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Fredbear's Family Diner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Ghosts, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Souls, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Based on the horror game Five Nights At Freddy's and one of it's sequels VR Help Wanted. Six children died only to wake up again with two choices. Follow the Rabbit or Follow the Puppet.





	1. -Preview- Fruity Maze & Pizza Party

I was on a stage, and everything was dark, it hurt to move and everything was...  Stiff and unusual, There was a microphone in my hand with a wire leading from it to something behind me.   
  
I  could  see my hand  and bowtie but not much else of myself and in  front  of  me was  three  rows  of  tables , four  tables  in each  row  with white cloths on them that had colorful dots  on it ,  I noticed  that there was only one  light  on in the dark room, a stage  light  shinning on  me ,  making my  eyes hurt as  everything  came into focus.   
  
From my mouth there were words I couldn't quiet grasp, everything was slightly blurry and doubled and well...  everything in the room seemed highlighted, glitched almost.  I remembered a man in a rabbit suit, I remembered a cake and a knife stained with red paint...  but not much else except pain and misery.  I didn't want to remember it, everything hurt so much.   
  
From the shadows came a robotic yellow rabbit with dust covering it, its eyes were a glowing purple and it had a red vest and bowtie.  The rabbit had blood on it, and it's movements were a little too...  human.  It danced in front of me, waving it's arms in the air as more words forcefully bubbled forth from my mouth.  My throat was hurting, and I couldn't stop singing.  The man kept dancing cheerfully before dancing his way over to the stage and singing along with glee.   
  
"Have a happy very birthday to you~"  The  song ended  and  I stopped singing , my  vision  blurred again as the  rabbit  man  cocked  it' s head  at  me  and  smiled  at  me , the  eyes  inside the yellow  rabbit was half-lided  and  looked  at  me  lovingly.  His  smile  was  wide ,  really wide  as he  took  off his  mask  and leaned over to  pick  up a washcloth from next to  me  on the  stage ,  I  hadn't  noticed  it before,  I  couldn't even move my  head , so...  how could I notice?   
  
He picked up the washcloth and wiped me down gently. He was humming a familar toon as he washed my face and arms and legs.  He even washed my torso before dumping it in a bucket of water next to me.   
  
The water was died with a dark red, almost brown liquid...  it was blood.   
  
  
  
_____________________________________   
Fruity Maze   
  
  
Susie wailed as  she  held herself, rocking back and forth inside the  dark  restaurant  she ran  into not  so  long ago, invited by the yellow rabbit  she found  oh  so  interesting,  she 's  here  because her  parents lied  to her.   
  
Daddy said  her  dog  was run over, but Mommy  said  that her doggy  was  in  heaven , a  nice  place, but they  lied !  She knows because Bonnie said so!  And Bonnie doesn't lie.   
  
It happened so quickly.  Susie was outside the restaurant, crying after running from her parents, she wanted to find her doggy!  When Bonnie opened the door and let her inside the building, promising cake and cookies and that he'd return her doggy to her.  He asked what was wrong, and she told him that her doggy went missing and that Daddy said her doggy died but Mommy said he was in heaven.  After that, Bonnie told her that he knew where her doggy was, that her doggy was inside the building!  So Susie followed him.   
  
"He's right over here."  Bonnie told her.  "Right inside this room."  Bonnie said to her.  "Follow me."  and then...   
Then everything went black, she felt funny and she couldn't remember what happened!   
  
All of the sudden Susie was in a dark moldy room.  "It smells and i'm cold!"  She complained.  It smelt like mold and rotten food and other icky stuff.   
  
Her belly hurt, she was freezing and she felt funny!  She continued to cry, wailing, "I want to go home! " and "Where's my puppy!"  but no one came.   
  
For hours she sat there in the dark because Bonnie told her to, though that doesn't mean thatshe was alone, Chica was here too!   
  
The yellow  ducky  was  sitting  in one of the  corners , on  top  of a  table , and her  belly  was  opened , there was  weird  red stuff inside the  ducky 's  belly .  Susie didn't like the ducky;  she likes Bonnie better, Bonnie's her friend!  He helped her find her dog!   
  
It was then that Susie saw the door open, Bonnie walked in!  He didn't look at her though, no matter how loud she screamed.  She whined and yelled and kicked at him, but he refused to answer!   
Susie watched as he approached the mechanical chicken and closed Chica's belly.   
  
Susie felt funny looking at him;  she felt...  scared and her belly hurt a lot.  "I'm hungry!  My belly hurts! " She cried  but no one responded,  she ran  at  him  and tried to tug at his  arm  but  she just went through him ,  she fell  onto the  floor  and  cried ,  she  didn't  understand  what was  going on !  She just wanted her puppy!  And Bonnie kept ignoring her and she flew straight through him like a ghost!   
  
She glared at him as he sprayed Chica and washed the red liquid off of her, humming a song as he cleaned the ducky she despised.  After he was done, Bonnie reached behind Chica's neck and-   
  
and...  Susie cried out as she felt like she was being pulled in all directions, images flashed in her vision.  Bonnie leading her away, leading her into the same dark room she was in right now.  She remembered the flash of a knife. She remembered pain ,  him grinning  down at  her  with his plastic teeth,  him pulling  off his  head  to  reveal  a pale  human  face with  black  hair and vivid purple eyes.  She remembered blood, bleeding out and holding her belly, trying to keep the red liquid inside of her.  She remembered being dragged and shoved into the yellow ducky's belly.   
  
Susie gasped, tears running down her face as she stared at her killer and the robot.  Chica blinked, looking in her direction and Susie looked back, confused.   
  
"Hello children!  I-I'm Chica, lets eat!  What are YOU doing here after hours? " Chica's feminine voice ringed out, it was filled with warmth, the warmth that was taken away from poor Susie and Susie smiled.   
  
"Bonnie helped me find my puppy!"  She told her cheerfuly, her pain forgotten.  Chica tilted her head as the golden bunny left the room, satisfied with what he did.   
  
"Bonnie helped you find your puppy? Then where is it? " Chica asked, she sounded concerned but her voice still sounded peppy and happy and warm, Susie frowned.   
  
"I don't know, I followed Bonnie but..."  Susie trailed off and Chica seemed to frown, lifting her robotic body off of the table and approaching the crying girl who burst into tears.   
  
"Was it a purple Bonnie or a yellow one?"  Chica asked her carefully, Susie answered her question quietly, "He was yellow.  He said he'd help me find my puppy but... "   
  
"And what do you remember?"  Chica asked next, Susie shook in place, shaking her head quickly as she burst into tears yet again.   
  
"There was red stuff.  My belly hurts and now no one will answer me! "Susie cried out, reaching for the robot in front of her.  Chica frowned and reached for Susie but her hand went right through the little girl and they both gasped, Susie felt warm again and she smiled.   
  
"Will you help me find him?" Susie asked  her  blue  eyes  seemed  to glow in the  darkness  and  Chica  noticed how  Susie 's pink dress  had blood on it , the  girl  was bleeding from a deep stab wound in her torso , 'someone murdered  this  poor child' , Chica  realized.   
  
"Of course sweetie." Chica  nodded, holding  Susie 's  hand  as the  ghost  slowly faded away and  disappeared ,  Chica  looked over into the  darkness , where a  puppet  stood, blending in easily in the  darkness surrounding it .   
  
Chica 's  eyes turned  black and  she turned around ,  glaring  at the  door  as the 12  AM bell rang ,  she  had no idea how long  she  was  talking  to Susie but  it  seemed like  forever .  She took unsteady steps toward the door, opening it roughly and rushing outside the room and towards the security office where she could hear a faint voice echo.   
  
The puppet smiled.  Finally, that rotten old man will get what he deserves and no one else will have to get hurt.


	2. Welcome To Fredbears Family Diner

 

_**Chapter 1: Welcome To Fredbears Family Diner** _

 

"I'm telling the truth guys!" Sammy whined, he hated how Charlie would always be sceptical about his storys, granted they were made-up and based on some wierd nightmares, but still!

"I believe you!" Elizabeth trilled happily with a bright smile, her bright green eyes looking up to him as if he was all the world to her, she was always so facinated by his storys and believed almost every word he said, today Elizabeth had her strawberry blond hair up in pigtails and was wearing a pink sun dress that faded into a burnt orange.

Charlie frowned, confused. "But daddy said that monsters aren't real! You must be confused, you not allowed to lie, you know that!" Charlie insisted as usual, her voice raising slightly, Sammy flinched and tried to make himself smaller as if Charlie would give in if he looked sad enough, Charlie instead of her usual grey or occasionaly green sweatshirt, was just wearing a black long sleeved dress that looked like something you'd wear to a funeral, she didn't have any shoes on and honestly she probably lost them eariler in the ballpit, unlike Elizabeths bright colors, Charlie was almost always wearing blacks, greys or greens, they were as different as day and night those two, though they had their similarities.

"Sorry..." Sammy muttered, trying to keep the tears from falling, Charlie gasped and her warm brown eyes widened as if in fear.

"Wait! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry Sammy!" Charlie said quickly, already feeling guilty, she didn't mean to make him cry again. Elizabeth stopped smiling, tilting her head as she stared transfixed on Sammy's crying green eyes, she didn't like it when he cryed. Though she snapped out of it when a girl with black pigtails and grey eyes walked past them, "Cassi!" Elizabeth squealed with a large smile when she noticed her, Cassidy stopped in place and looked at them coldly, completely dismissing Elizabeth who pouted at being ignored.

"Aw, whats wrong?" Cassidy asks Sammy as she rests her arms on the back of his chair and looked down at him, he gazed up at her blankly and just shrugged, his tears already starting to dry up.

"I'm going to find something better to do." Cassidy states, already getting bored at Sammy's lack of action, taking back her concern and leaving them alone to wander back towards the stage where an golden animatronic bear and bunny stood and played and sang children's songs for fun.

Fredbear and SpringBonnie were the stars of the band, everyone loved them, why wouldn't they? They were animatronic mascots with their own personality's and ways of making the show come to life. They were able move around the building between shows and had a really complex AI algorithm that made it seem as if they weren't only animatronics, they acted like humans sometimes and it really scared Sammy, hence the frequent wierd nightmares he had about them that he was just telling Elizabeth and Charlie about.

With the fight already out of their minds, Sammy got back to his story, "As the last enemy ran to where all the noise was coming from, the man hid behind a false wall and when the red fox ran past, he slashed his axe in the fox's direction, unaware of the demon he just released...."

The story didn't end until it was nearing closing time when Elizabeth's father wandered over and interrupted the story.

"-The spirits of the souls he damned came after the man and led him to the last enemy where-" "Thats enough Sammy, your going to give them nightmares." William chuckled, seeing the wide eyed children that Sammy nearly scared to death.

"But dad!" Elizabeth and Sammy whined in sinc as if they did this everyday, William smirked, his purple eyes gleaming.

"I'm afraid playtimes over children, it's time to go home. Charlotte, would you like me to drive you home?" William continued, aiming a smile at little Charlie, Elizabeth instantly started complaning, "But daddy! I wanna stay!" but stopped when William shot her a look.

Charlie shook her head with a polite smile, "Thank's Mr. Afton! But I don't wanna worry daddy, I'm fine walking home tonight." Charlie responds, William nods, his purple eyes showed his disappointment but he smiled regardless, accepting her answer for what it was before starting to move towards the doors through the small crowd beginning to leave the restuarant, Sammy and Elizabeth hopped out of their seats and quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind.

It was only when they got to the doors where Michael was waiting that William paused, looking through his pockets for something, "Ah, I think I left the keys in the office, Elizabeth, Sammy, please stay here with Michael, I'll be back soon." William quickly explained, shooting Michael a look, Michael nodded, wiping his pizza grease covered hands on his white T-shirt, Elizabeth and Sammy also nodded.

With that out of the way William hurried  back to the office to grab his keys.

There was an awkward silence as the three siblings avoided looking at each-other, Sammy flinching whenever Michael would send a brief look of contempt at him.

Eventually Sammy broke the silence, "M-Michael? Are you-" "Shut up Sammy." Michael interrupted him with a glare, Sammy however wasn't going to let this stop him, "I'm sorry but I-"

"But what." Michael said, getting up in Sammy's personal space, Elizabeth stared before looking away.

"I-I just...." Sammy tried to continue before bursting into tears, niether noticed Cassidy watching nearby in the shadows next to an open doorway.

\--------

We were perfect strangers, we never really talked to each other before, not really, I mean I've only ever said a rude comments to him every once in a while when I actually notice that he's in the room with me, he's quiet as a mouse, not easy to notice and he never stood out in a crowd, I can't help but wonder why and yet as I watched him get pushed around by his older brother, I couldn't help but stare at the little brat, little Samuel looked so pretty with tears staining his blushing ruby red face, seeing him cry his heart out, with dread and fear staining his face was like music to me, I loved it, wouldn't you? 

I've seen him around school before but he never stood out from the other children, always keeping his head down and only smiling when Charlotte or his sister Elizabeth were around, so gaining an interest in him now after all this time of being classmates made me wonder why, maybe it's the violence? Mama always told me I had an unhealthy obsession with blood and violence or maybe it's just the tears.

I watched in fascination as Michael beat the shit out of little Sammy, his cry's for help were beautiful, I couldn't of done it any better myself. I jumped when a hand clasped my shoulder gently, looking behind me to see cold calculating vibrant purple eyes staring into mine, I instantly felt as if i've done something wrong, fear twisting me up inside before I saw his sweet reassuring smile edging onto a full blown smirk.

"Hey little lady, what'r you doing away from your parents?" The man asked, I tried to yank myself out of his hold but his grip on my shoulder tightened and he pulled me into an embrace as he pulled us both into a open door way and into a nearby room, kicking the door shut gently so that no one would see us. I struggled as he breathed in the scent of my hair. "Get off me freak!" I yelled, but he just shushed me and put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams.

"Shh, little one. I don't mean any harm, calm down sweetie. I just wanted to talk to you kiddo." The man calmly whispered soothingly into my ear, his voice like a melody. It wasn't long until I stopped trying to call out for help, before I stopped struggleing. Instead of yelling out and kicking him, I became limp in his hold and started crying, caressing my cheek with the hand that was previously keeping my mouth shut, he said softly; "Now isn't that better little bear cub? You put up quite a fight for me, I must say i'm impressed." He praised me with his soothing voice before slowly letting go of me and guiding me to sit in a metal chair nearby with his hands on my shoulders, I allowed him to guide me hesitantly, while suspicious, I couldn't help but feel entranced, but still, I refused to speak to him, I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.

The man smiled mockingly at me, "Now, what's your name honeybun?" He asked me softly, I looked up at him and after a few seconds I finally answered him with a hesitant smile, "Cassidy."


End file.
